Unassisted Suicide
by hakuse-kun
Summary: Naruto can't pull the trigger for his own suicide, so he plans to make the unwitting police help him. Fortunately, a certain Hyuuga girl is there to mess everything up. Highschool AU, 2nd person
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A few years ago, you swore that you would never consider suicide. This vow had come about as a result of what is now known as the Uchiha Massacre; your best friend's brother had slaughtered everyone in the family but his Sasuke, who was with you at the time, and then killed himself. You had seen the pain Sasuke went through because of it, and realized that you never wanted anyone to hurt like that because of you.

Things are different now, though. Your parents had died when some bastard bombed the local church; you had forced yourself not to grieve too much. Acting sulky made you feel selfish, because many other people lost loved ones that day and they had to move on with their lives. What would make you any different?

Sasuke had grown distant after the massacre. At some point, you had lost him as a friend; you still didn't know exactly how. You still hung out with a few people, but you couldn't really call them close friends. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji; you always felt like they never took you seriously about anything, and that prevented you from really getting to know them. An almost physically painful sense of loneliness had consumed you.

Your custody had gone to your drunk pervert of an uncle, Jiraiya, who spent most of his time away from home. Away from you. This week, he was gone on business.

So, last night, you had shoved the end of Dad's old pistol in your mouth. You had closed your eyes and sat there for several long minutes before you managed to pull the trigger. Instead of a resounding boom and the sound of your brains hitting the wall, a small click had echoed far louder than any gunshot could, and you knew right then that you couldn't go through with it. You had thrown the gun down and cried. Eventually, you fell asleep in the large king-size bed that your parents had laid in just one year ago.

The next morning - this morning - a plan cameto you. The first thing you did was slip Dad's pistol into your backpack with your books. Then you fished your old orange jumpsuit out of your closet, which you hadn't worn since your parents died, and put it on. Following that, you brushed your teeth and hair, ate breakfast, and headed off to school. You didn't think at all as you walked, focusing on the world around you. A haze had muffled your senses, and all the colors seemed dulled. You were preoccupied trying to get rid of the strange feeling until you walked through the big double-doors of the school building and into the main hall.

You made a bee-line to the cafeteria, where all of the students would be waiting for the bell to signal the beginning of classes. After you pushed through the pair of heavy doors in your way and felt your ears be assaulted by the sounds of a hundred teenage voices, you leaned up against the wall and looked out over your peers. You spotted several people you knew, all sitting together at a table on the left side of the cafeteria. There were a lot of people you recognized, but couldn't put names to. Finally, your eyes settled on a meek looking girl in a grey jacket. Unbidden, the name Hyuuga Hinata came to the forefront of your mind, and you made a decision.

Your strong, decisive steps draw many pairs of eyes to you, but you don't mind; you need as many people noticing you as possible right now. You eventually stop behind the girl, Hinata, and she looks up at you with a curious blush across her face. You quirk an eyebrow at her before you slide your backpack off your shoulders and open the zipper.

You stick your hand inside and grip the pistol, then pause for a second. The haze that has held you since you woke up is torn away, and you realize with crystal clarity what you're about to do. You take in Hinata's wide, pale eyes and the blush that runs across her pretty face; for just that one second, you consider turning and walking away. Then a small smile graces your lips, and you yank the gun out of your backpack and hold it so she's staring down the barrel. You tilt your head to the side and you ask, "Have you ever been a hostage before, Hinata-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

There was a few seconds of complete silence, no one in the immediate area willing to so much as twitch. Then came the screaming; they all scrambled to get away from you, except for Hinata, who was completely still. You bob the pistol's barrel up and down, obviously telling her to get up, and she complies.

"To the main office," you say lowly, and she starts walking. You follow her close behind, keeping the gun a few inches behind her head. The other students stare at you as you pass by, and you glare down at them, just to keep up appearances. You leave the cafeteria, and now that the sounds of panic are muffled behind the double-doors, you can hear Hinata's quiet sobs. You see a laughing Kakashi spare you a glance from the teacher's lounge and freeze up. You flash him a smile.

Hinata finally stops in front of the main office's only entrance, and you feel bad when you notice her trembling. You motion for her to open the door, and you nearly flinch when you see Iruka standing on the other side, his hand outreached for the doorknob. He lets his arm drop back to his side.

"Hinata-san," he greets concernedly, and his eyes go wide when they land on your hard expression, then flash down to the gun in your hand, "N-Naruto." Your lips turn up in a grim smile.

"Umino-san," you greet him, "please keep your hands where I can see them. Good, and step out here; now go to the teacher's lounge." He follows your orders to the letter. You thinks for a second that you could get used to being taken this seriously. You keep the pistol trained on Hinata, not wanting her to run away. It occurs to you that you haven't called Iruka by his last name since you first met him.

You suddenly wrap your arm loosely around Hinata's neck and walk quickly into the office, waving the pistol in the air.

"Listen up, asswipes!" you yell, and everyone's eyes are on you, "Everyone in this room is gonna put their hands on their heads; yes, just like that. Now walk out of this office. Yes, that means you have to go past me, now move! Don't even think of trying anything!" You wait until everyone's fled out the door, then lock it and brace a chair against it for good measure. You walk around the front desk and relax in the large rolling chair that's usually inhabited by Kotetsu or Izumo.

"Sit down, Hinata-san. Take a load off," you grin at her. She complies, sitting on the opposite side of the desk, and keeps her head down. Good preservation instincts, you think. She mumbles something, and you grunt to signal you didn't hear her.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Naruto-kun?" she asks, and you're surprised by honorific she attached to your name. You really don't know her that well. You put the pistol down on the desk and let your grin turn into a grimace.

"Simple enough, Hinata-san. I want to die," you say tiredly. You nearly flinch at how fast her head whips up, and her eyes meet yours. You are slightly disturbed by the glimmer of hope in her pale orbs.

"S-so you're going to kill me and then kill yourself?" she asks, poking her fingers together. You nearly choke and are about to protest, but she cuts you off. "That's kinda… strangely romantic. Not exactly what I was going for, but I'll take what I can get." She giggles with a blush, and you almost fall out of your chair. This girl is nuts!

"No! No, I'm not going to kill you or myself!" you say frantically. She frowns and tilts her head.

"I thought you said you wanted to die," she mutters and slouches, laying her head on her arms. You grin, happy to share your genius plan with someone else.

"Well, you see, now that I've got this whole hostage thing going, I just have to wait for the police to get here. Then I'll just go outside and wave the gun around, and they'll have no choice but to shoot me!" you explain, making wide hand gestures. Your grin slips when her shoulders stiffen and her gaze hardens into a glare.

"S-so you're going to go out there and - and just die?!" she half-yells, "You're going leave me all alone?!" You flinch back into your seat, cowed by her outburst.

"What do you mean?" you ask softly, almost afraid of the answer. She closes her eyes and breathes heavily for a second before she opens them again and composes herself.

"I shouldn't have expected you to know, I guess. My family hates me because it's a long-running tradition for Hyuuga to be athletically inclined, and I'm not. I'm worse at sports than my little sister; my cousin Neji outclasses me. I'm no good at what my family is so proud of. It hurts so much to see the disdain in their eyes," she absently pushes her hair out of her eyes as she talks, "but you had it so much worse than me. You had no family but your drunk of an uncle, and no real friends. Sasuke and those other pricks were always messing with you. That you could bear it all and keep on smiling… It was a glimmer of hope for me. That maybe, someday I could be as strong as you. I guess even the strongest of men have a limit." She sighs loudly and falls silent. You're left reeling at her admission, mystified that you could mean so much to a nearly complete stranger. When it all finally sinks in, you clench your hands and scrunch your eyes shut.

"Damnit, Hinata!" you yell, and she starts so badly she bangs her knee on the desk. "I can't go through with this now. Knowing that someone else would be in pain because of me… You've ruined everything," you say, running a hand through your hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

She stiffens for a moment before relaxing and letting a smile appear on her face.

"It's a gift," she says with false cheer. You sigh and put your face in your hands. The growing sounds of police sirens find your ears, and for a moment you do nothing. Then the phone rings loudly, disturbing the strange tranquility that had settled over the room. You groan lowly and pick it up off of the receiver. You mutter a sulky greeting before an angry voice meets your ears.

"What are your demands for the release of my daughter?" comes the immediate inquiry. You blink in a small amount of shock and then let a mischievous glint flicker in your eyes. You smirk slightly at Hinata, who tilts her head curiously.

"How about her hand in marriage?" you ask in as serious a voice as you can muster and watch as her face goes beet red and she ducks her head down.

An outraged "What?!" deafens your right ear, and you take that as a cue to hang up rudely. You stand and stretch your arms over your head, quickly throwing together a plan in your mind. After you've held that position long enough for the situation to become awkward, you let your arms fall to your sides and walk back around the desk.

"C'mon, Hinata. It's time for us to go," you order, looking down at her. She gets up quickly and squeaks when you wrap your arm loosely around her neck. "They won't shoot this way," you explain.

"Okay," she assents, her face glowing red again. You awkwardly push your way through the office door and into the hallway. After seeing that there aren't any armed men in the corridor, you release her and the two of you make your way to the front of the school. You wrap an arm around her again and slowly open one of the double-doors. You manage to make it several steps away from the exit before one of the cops notices you and shouts a warning to his fellows. There's a moment where they all clumsily remove their firearms from their holsters, the scene almost comical.

You keep walking forward, you goal being the nearest squad car, which hopefully still has its keys in the ignition. A single policeman crouches behind the car's open door, his gun trained on you and Hinata. He orders you to release Hinata, but you just keep walking until only three feet of air, the car's door, and Hinata separate you. You slowly edge around the door. You ease the hand you had kept behind Hinata out into view. He visibly starts.

"No gun?" he wonders aloud, lowering his firearm. You step out from behind Hinata and rush him, grabbing and twisting his gun arm. He reflexively drops the weapon, and you deck him while he's stunned. He stumbles backward into the front car seat, and you take the opportunity to snatch the loaded pistol off of the ground. You point it at his chest.

"Passenger seat!" you growl at him, not having the time to form whole sentences. You turn and meet Hinata's eyes with your own, and jerk your head at the car. "Get in!" She hurries past you and into the driver's seat. You jerk open the rear door and are halfway in when you're roughly pulled back out. You spin around and come face to face with a scowling policewoman. Before you register what you're doing, you press your pistol into her shoulder and pull the trigger. The sound of the gun firing overwhelms you, and you feel blood splatter on your chest and face. Your eyes go wide and you stand there for a few seconds, uncomprehending. Her angry eyes have been clouded over in shock and pain, and slowly go half lidded before she slumps into you.

"SHIT!" you scream at the top of your lungs, then pull her into the back of the squad car after you. You pull the door shut and realize that the policeman in the front is screaming at you, a mask of pure, unbridled rage on his face. He shakes the metal mesh between you, wishing to hurt you but unable to. "Hinata," you yell over him, "hospital! Now!" The car lurches forward and you hear the squealing of tires trying to find traction. You hold the woman delicately, and look down at her. You freeze when you meet her wide, horrified, accusing eyes, and your soul rips in two. Her mouth moves as if she were trying to speak, but no sound comes out. Or maybe it does, but you just can't hear it over her jackass of a colleague!

"Shut up!" you scream at him, your eyes tearing up. His eyes are bulging from his face, his mouth pulled into a vicious snarl.

"You motherfucking asshole! You shot her! You shot Rin!" he screams back, punching the mesh.

"I didn't fucking mean to!" you yell, and Rin erupts into a coughing fit in your arms. Blood trickles down her chin from her mouth, and you notice a huge stain on your jeans, spreading from where she was lying against it. The policeman lets loose an incoherent roar from the other side of the mesh, and you scrunch your eyes shut as tears begin to flow down your face. The car lurches to the side and you slam into the side door. Rin cries out, agitated by the movement, and snarl.

"What the hell, Hinata?!" you yell.

"I'm sorry!" she yells back, and you hear her begin to cry as well. You feel like killing yourself, but then start laughing, having realized the irony in that thought. The policeman, who had quieted while trying to comfort Hinata, starts yelling again. The car lurches heavily, and Rin stares up at you, and the policeman yells, and Hinata cries, and you just keep laughing at it all.

--------------------------

(A/N: Woah, that was nuts. Even for me.)


End file.
